A Disterbence in the Timeline
by moonlit sprite
Summary: During a fight with Pai and Taruto, a mysterious girl falls from the sky! Ichigo gets a HUGE surspise. Who is this strange girl and what danger does she bring? Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CRASH!

BOOM!

KABANG!

Just five minutes earlier it had been quiet and peaceful in the park. But of course, as is their way, the aliens had to show up and make a mess out of things. Sigh. _Why why why? Why today of all days?_ the cat mew thought to herself in a gruff.

Ichigo had been hurrying to see Aoyama-kun since something came up eariler that morning when they were supposed to meet up. But at the last minute he called and cancelled, asking if they could meet up after the cafe closed. Of course she said yes. What else did you say to the school's number one super hunk? Who, surprisingly, happened to be Ichigo's boyfriend.

_Well, _she thought to herself, _Looks like a change of plan. _She dodged another attack of the kimera anima. It was just Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding fighting this time. Lettuce had left early for a dentist appointment and Zakuro was busy with some photo shoot. That was okay though, just the three of them were more than enough to defeat this.

"Ribbon . . . Mint Echo!" Mint shouted as she let loose the arrow in an eruption of blue light.

"Hey! Stop that! Don't you Mews ever give up?" Taruto hollered at them from his spot in the sky. He seemed more tired than angery as he said this.

"Taru-Taru! Please stop. Pudding doesn't feel like fighting!" The golden haired mew called back up to him.

"Stop calling me that, you stupid monkey girl!" he shouted in anger, though he secretly liked the nickname she had given him.

"Taruto would you please shut your mouth? Your giving me a headache and it's not pleasent," Pai said in an irratated voice.

Mew Ichigo decieded to take advantage of the situation and attack. Careful not to draw attention to herself she called forth her strawberry bell. Then, jumping into the air she called out, "Ribbon . . . Strawberry Surprise!"

She felt the power gather in her, then burst forth from the Strawberry Bell. It hit the kimera anima square in the middle and separated the infusior from the tree snake it had bonded with. Masha flew over and swallowed the jelly fish-like thing.

"Crap it! Oh well, you got off easy this time but next time . . . beware!" Taruto said in a angry, grumbling voice. "Come on, Pai. Let's go. Pai? Hello? PAI! Get your nose out of that book so we can go ho-" Taruto was yelling but was interrupted.

"AAAaaaaaahhh! Omi-Freakin, FREAKIN-gosh! I'm gonna freakin die!"

A blur of color was falling from the shy. From the sound of it, it was a girl. How had a girl appeared, falling from the sky, without any way of getting there? The mews were standing in stunned silence, as were the aliens. They were all deeply confused.

The girl however, continued to fall from the sky, gaining speed as she fell. She was still screaming her lungs out. "AAAaaaaaahhh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna-" She suddenly stopped falling ; she was hovering a foot off the ground with her hands shielding her face. "Huh. Guess I'm not gonna die! YAHOOOOOO! I'm alive! I'm not dead, I'm-ooph!" And just like that, she fell that last foot.

Mew Ichigo finally came to her sences and ran toward the girl. Was she hurt? As Ichigo came to a stop behind the girl, she said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. I was a little shocked when I fell through the portal. Thats why it took me so long to stop. I'm fine now, really." And with that, the girl turned around and faced Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo gasped. The girl was an inch shorter than herself. Dark red hair the same color as Ichigo's was tied into two low pigtails. There was a single strip of emerald hair in the girl's long side swept bangs. Her eyes were a golden amber that seemed so familier to the mew. She was dressed simply in black shorts and a neon green shirt with a mesanger bag slung over her sholder.

But what startled Mew Ichigo was her ears. They were sized like a humans but were tipped with points like the aliens. _What is this girl? _the mew leader wondered.

"See . . . told you I was fine," the strange girl said. "Oh and by the way, my name's Emiko." Then she looked up at the mew leader and gasped, startling the cat mew. "N-No way," Emiko shook her head. "Not possible,"she mumbled. She pulled out of her bag what looked like a picture album. Her fingers flipped trough the pages. Suddenly she stopped on a picture, her fingers hovering above the photo. Looking at the photo, then Ichigo, then the photo, then Ichigo again, her face went from shock to disbelief to absolute happiness.

"You're Ichigo, aren't you?" Emiko whispered to the mew. Mew Ichigo was stunned. How did Emiko know her name?

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Ichigo was extremely confused.

"No, you don't know me. At least not yet," ignoring Mew Ichigo's stunned face she carried on, "I'm glad I found you before it was to late, Mom."

_Mom? _the mew mew thought before the girl threw her arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom?" Mew Ichigo said, confusion and puzzling riddled her voice.

"I'm glad I found you this easy! Oh Mom! I was so scared when they told me the timeline had been disturbed. Now we can fix what went wrong!" Emiko was hugging Mew Ichigo as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, Emiko. You must have me confused with someone else. I don't have any kids and I think I would know if I did."

"Of course your my mom. I've only seen you, hmm, every day of my life!" she said sarcasticly, "I'm from the future, baka." Emiko said it as if that was obvious.

"Emiko, um, how can you be my daughter when your clearly not human?" Mew Ichigo asked her, sure that this would stump her and force her to tell the truth.

"I'm half."

"I beg your pardon?" the pink mew asked.

"I said I'm half. In simple words, I'm a hybrid: half human and half alien. Understand now?" Emiko explained.

_That explains the ears, _Ichigo thought. _Oh nevermind. _"Then you're definitly not my kid. I have a boyfriend and he happens to be human."

"Listen to me! I have proof that you _are _my mother! But if you wont listen you wont learn. Will you listen to me?" Yelled Emiko. There were tears building up in her eyes. But Ichigo wouldn't believe those watery eyes. They were such a beautiful amber color, but so familier. Where had she seen them before?

"Fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures! If you wont listen of your own free will I'll make you listen," Emiko was suddenly surounded by a powerful aura. "Mew Ichigo. I challange you to a duel! If I win you will listen to me. If you win, I'll leave you and try to find out where dad is. Maybe he'll help me," she was looking really pissed off at Mew Ichigo. "Prepare yourself, Mother Dearest," she smirked and then pulled out . . . a mew mew power pendant?

_Uh oh, _Ichigo thought.

"Mew Mew Emiko . . . METAMORPHISIS!" And with that, Emiko was bathed in a bright silver light. When she reapeared, everyone gasped. Emiko now had on a silver version of Ichigo's dress, boots, collar, and gloves. She now had black cat ears and tail. Her hair was still red with an emerald streak, but now had pink high lights. A smirk was plastered on her face.

"You're not the only one with cat genes, Mom."

Mew Ichigo grimaced. She didn't want to attack Emiko, especialy now that she knew the girl was a mew mew. _Nevermind. You have to fight her now, _Ichigo thought to herself.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo called out her weapon.

Emiko, now Mew Emiko, smirked and called out, "Emiko Blades!" Her weapon was strange, yet strangely intimidating, in one hand she held a sword, slender but with a dangerous edge. In her other hand was a long dagger-like blade, but more lethal looking.

Mew Ichigo saw no fear in the silver mew's eyes when the mew mew leader called out "Ribbon . . . Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Emiko crossed the blades in front of her. Silver light encircled the girl and the strawberry surprise bounced off harmlessly. Mew Emiko smiloed at the panicy look of confusion in the cat girl's eyes.

"Uh Mint onee-chan? Shouldn't we step in, na no da?" Mew Pudding asked the older girl.

"We can't. Mew Ichigo needs to do this," Mew Mint said to the young girl.

"Why, na no da?"

She got no answer.

"My turn now! Ribbon . . . Emiko Shock!" Two strings of pure electricity flew from the blade tips as Emiko called out her attack. Ichigo barely dodged the bolt. She didn't have time to rest though because now Mew Emiko was throwwing balls of electricity off the tips of her blades one after another with incredible speed. Mew Ichigo wasn't watching where she was running, so she didn't see Emiko when she teleported in front of her untill Ichigo nearly collided.

"What the . . .? How did you-" she was cut off.

"My dad is an alien, remember?"

Before Ichigo could say anything, Mew Emiko shoved her to the ground and placed a boot on the cat girl's chest and pointed the sword at Mew Ichigo's neck. Her eyes got wide as Emiko stared at her.

"Are we both in agreement that I win this match?" Mew Emiko asked the girl under her foot. She nodded her head.

"Then you will listen to me as I tell my story?" asked the silver mew quietly.

"Yes, I'll listen. But answer me this," Mew Ichigo said. Emiko raised her eyebrows. "Who is your father?" Ichigo asked solemly.

Suddenly Mew Emiko started laughing. Yes laughing, and at a time like this. Smiling, she detransformed and held out a hand to Mew Ichigo, who changed back to normal too.

"Mom, do I really need to answer that for you? I think you already know who he is." Emiko smiled at the stunned girl in front of her.

_But I don't know, _Ichigo thought to herself. _Think baka, think! Ok Ichigo. What traits does she have that aren't from you? _she answered her own thoughts. _She has pointy ears, flys, teleports, her fighting style is different, her hair has a single emerald streak, and those eyes. Yes, the eyes are the key! _She thought, _Where Have I seen them before? _All of a sudden, a name came to mind. A name that sent shivers down her spine. A name that that loved her unconditionally and that she felt some secret pull to. _On no, _she thought, _Oh hell no, _she thought. _This means her father is-_

"Hey Koneko-chan. Miss me?" said a voice.

She whipped around and saw the one with the name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"K-Ki-Kisshu?" Ichigo stumbled on his name. _Why now? Of all the times to pop up!_ she thought.

"Took you long enough. Your such a ditz, you know that right?" Emiko stated in that matter of fact tone. She hadn't seen Kisshu or heard him yet so she thought Ichigo was

answering her question.

"No, Emiko. I wasn't answering you. I was aknowledging the fact that Kisshu is standing, well floating, in front of me," Ichigo told the girl. At that, Emiko's head snapped up. She

stared in disbelief at Kisshu. Then, slowly, she smiled.

"Well, well. What a nice surprise. Now I can save my breath and explain this to both of you at the same time." Kisshu looked in confusion at Emiko's smirk and Ichigo's grimace.

_Whats going on here? _He thought.

"Uh . . . Koneko-chan? Can you please tell me who your friend is and what she's talking about? Cause I'm freakin confused here!" Kisshu asked his 'kitten'. Ichigo grimaced at

what this would mean explaining.

"Kisshu, this is Emiko," she introduced them. "She claims to be my daughter from the future. Oh, and she happens to be a human/alien hybrid whos come to fix a disturbence

in the timeline. So yeah . . . that basicly explains who she is. Happy? Good, now LEAVE!" Ichigo said in a rush hoping that Kisshu wouldn't find out that Emiko claimed to be his

daughter.

"Wait, wait, wait! So your telling me she's your kid from the future that just so happeds to be an alien hybrid? Koneko-chan, I thought you hated me and my people, yet your

supposed daughter is part alien? Have you been cheating on me Koneko-chan?" The green haired alien teased Ichigo. It took all she had not to reach over and punch him in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT call me Koneko-chan! And another thing . . . we. are. not. an. item!" Ichigo fumed at the idiot standing in front of her. Leave it to

Kisshu to annoy the crap out of her. Oh well; she'd been around him long enough that she was used to his immature behavior. It was a part of him.

"Aaawwwww! Don't be shy honey! Anyways, didn't you say this Emiko was from the future? What was this great disturbence you were talking about?" Kisshu asked, trying but not

suceeding in looking absent minded.

"Oh no you don't! You cause me enough trouble on a daily basis, you are not butting in on this. So don't even think about-" the red haired girl stated but was (rudely) interupted.

"What are you TALKING about Mom? Of course he has a right to know about the crisis! He's my father for cryin out loud!" Emiko blurted out. Realizing what she had said and

knowwing that Ichigo didn't want him to know about the future, she covered her mouth in a vain hope that that would erase the words. Ichigo groaned in misery as Kisshu's eyes burst out

of his head. He looked shocked, confused. _Is this some sick joke? _He asked himself. Then, he smiled.

_ Ooooooohhh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. He's smiling, that's a bad sign! _Ichigo thought to herself.

"Oh really?" He said, "Is that so Koneko-chan? And you say that you don't like me . . ." turning to Ichigo, he gave here a smug smirk. Oh, what fun he would have torturing her

now.

"Your such an idiot! As if I would care for a big fat jerk of a loser! I don't care what Emiko says, the future can change." scrowling at the alien, she turned away to Mint and

Pudding, who have been standing by for this entire time and didn't even get in one word. "You guys don't have to stay. I'm sure that you need to take care of your brothers and sister,

Pudding. And Mint, I'm sure that you have something to do." The two mews, now in their normal form, looked at each other and shrugged. There wasn't much they were doing now,

why not go home?

"Ichigo, are you sure you'll be alright? We don;t mind staying here if thats what you want," Mint told her.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo assured them. As they left, she turned around and faced the insane alien and young girl. _It's time for some answers._ She thought to herself. Slowly, she

aproached the two. Seeing them side-by-side made her realize that they really did look like child and parent. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Emiko, the time for answers is now. It's

time to tell your story."

Emiko gave her a solitary nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait, wait. Hold the phone people," Kisshu said before Emiko could open her mouth.

"What now Kisshu? She hasn't even told us anything yet and your already interuting! Whats your problem?" Ichigo said in a huff. _Gosh, does he have no manners?_ she thought to

herself.

Clearly ignoring Ichigo, he said to Emiko, "Do have any proof? That you're our child from the future? I just want to make sure this isn't a dream," he explained. Understanding what

he meant, she smiled and pulled out the photo album she had earlier. She opened it up to the first page and held it out to the two. Curiously Ichigo leaned over to look, forgeting, for the

moment, that Kisshu was getting on her nerves. She sucked in a breath when she saw what it was a picture of. Even Kisshu was rendered speechless.

"Is-is that . . ." Ichigo was unable to spit out her words.

Emiko smiled and answered. "Yes Mom, that you and Dad's wedding picture." The two looking at the picture were in shock. It showed them side-by-side, smiling at each other in

complete and total bliss. They looked so happy. _What is this? How can this be? Kisshu is my enemy, I hate him. Don't I? Then why does this picture make me feel so . . .so happy?_

Ichigo asked herself. Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts.

"So Ichigo, have you been lying to me all this time? Does a certain little Koneko-chan really have feelings for me-" Kisshu was cut off by Ichigo slapping his face. "So, I'll take that

as a yes." He floated out of the way before Ichigo could abuse him again. Turning to Emiko he asked, "Can we look at the other pictures in here?"

"Sure," Emiko replied with a smile. She was glad that they were finally believing her. Slowly, they flipped through the pages, looking at the photographs. Pausing here and there

to explain or add a quote. Like on one picture, "See Mom, there me and you at the hospital when I was born. And look, Dad is in this one. You often told me that was one of your

happiest moments in life." Emiko said with a smiling face. A few pages later she said, "Look, here's a picture of the big spring picnic we had when I was three. There's you Mom, Dad,

and me. Also, there's Pai and Lettuce, Taruto and Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiirchiro. The blossems in the trees smelt so nice that day . . ." Emiko commented, drifting off into

her memories.

"Hey, these flowers don't look familier. Do they grow around here?" Ichigo asked, for the flowers looked brighter and more beautiful than the ones she had seen all her life in

Tokyo.

"They don't grow here on Earth. These flowers are from Dads home planet." Emiko said to Ichigo as if that were obvious. "That where we live, duh. Ever since it was saved, it's

the most beautiful place in the entire universe."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it was saved? My planet is a dry desert with horrible sandstorms so we live below the surface in an underground city. There's no way that

that picture was taken on my home planet!" Kisshu said. "Besides, we're gonna take over Earth, that our mission."

"So you're telling me the fight against Deep Blue is still going on? He's alive?" Emiko shouted in a panicy voice. "But- but- but . . . you defeated him didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course Master Deep Blue is alive! He's the one who will lead us to victory over the human race." Kisshu tolld her.

"Not in my world. In my time Deep Blue is dead. You often told me about the grand battle between the Mews and Deep Blue as a bed time story! Look, I have Mom's journel

right here! She gave it to me before I fell through the time portal. See for yourself. It tells all about the aliens and Mews and how she realized that she loved you, Dad!" Emiko was

exclaimed desperately. She pulled out a notebook, a soft pink rose color with an adorable black kitten an it. Written in swirling letters on th e cover were the words : _This book _

_belongs to Ichigo. Anyone who so much as touches it will be punished! _

"Hey, that looks just like my journel!" Ichigo said.

"Well duh! Didn't I just say that?" Emiko said, wondering just how much of a ditz her mother truely was.

"Shes got a point Koneko-chan." Kisshu smirked.

"Do me a favor and shut up," Ichigo told Kisshu. "Emiko, I don't care what you say that notebook says I don't love Kisshu. I want to see that journal entry if you don't mind" She

asked the girl. Emiko gave her a nod and a knowing smile. She flipped the pages till she found the one she wanted then handed it to Ichigo. "Thanks," Ichigo mumbled as she started

to skim the words on the page. As she read the words written in her familier handwriting she frowned, then she read the date which it was written. Her face instantly paled. _Wh- what is _

_the meaning of this?_

"What's the matter Koneko-chan? Is it embaressing?" Kisshu taunted her.

"No, it's not that. The date . . .The date was yesterday's but this never happened." Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu looked shocked. "What does this mean?" He asked.

"I'm too late," Emiko mummered. "I came too late . . ." And with those words the girl started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"W-what?" Kisshu asked shocked. _What do I do?_ He asked himself. It's not everyday that you find yourself faced with two teenage girls, one sobbing and one frozen. Carefully, he reached and took the book from Ichigo. Her mind was so far away that she showed no sign that he took the journel from her fingers. She simply dropped her hands, that were slightly shaking he noticed, to her sides and sunk to the ground where Emiko was, tears still pooling from her eyes. Shaking his head, Kisshu turned his eyes to the page. Bracing himself for whatever had made Ichigo react so strongly, he started to read.

_November 1, 2010_

_Dear Journel,_

_ The unthinkable happened today. My life crumbled._

_ Aoyama-kun called me saying for me to meet him later. Of coure I agreed. Even though I was used to the attention he showwed me, it still gave me a warm feeling in my chest. With my head still in blissful Ichigo-land I went to the park to meet him. Looking at my watch I noticed it was still an hour before I was supposed to meet him but oh well. A little sunshine and fresh air never hurt anyone. What a baka I was, it wasn't the sunshine I needed to worry about hurting me. As the path lead into the center of the park, filled with benches, fountains, and pigions, I saw something else. More like some one else. Looks like I wasn't the only one who came early I thought as I saw Aoyama-kun. I was about to call out to him but I noticed he wasn't alone. Some one was with him. A girl._

_ Confusion clouded my mind as I saw them. And then . . . Aoyama kissed her. Not the other way around, but _he _kissed _her._ I was frozen: hot tears pouring from my eyes. I couldn't move, could't turn away. Like if I stared long enough it would all go away and I would've been seeing things. Seeing things and being locked up for being crazy would have been better than this. As Aoyama-kun broke his kiss with the strange girl he caught sight of me. I heard him call to me but in that moment I turned on my heel and fled. Running,running,running: As if by running I could ecsape. Blinded by tears of betrayal, I didn't see the cliff up ahead. I was no longer on the nature path so I had no way of knowwing it was there. Clumsily, I tumbled over the cliff. It was a straight drop but not that high. It wouldn't have been all that bad if the bottom of the cliff hadn't been blanketed in sharp spikes of rock. Landing on those wou ld break my bones, that is if one didn't pierce my heart first. The fall would've killed me, that is if I hadn't been saved._

_ Suddenly, the eerie sensation of falling ceased to exist and I found myself in the arms of my mortal enemy. Concerned eyes burned into mine. Such a beautiful golden color. . . But why would he save me, It was his duty to kill me and all of my planet's people. He could have let me die, he wouldn't of even had to dirty his hands. And yet . . . feeling his strong arms around me soothed the pain and betrayal I felt inside. Like a mother calming her child after a nightmare. "Ichigo, are you alright?" he asked me. Ichigo, not Koneko-chan, but Ichigo he called me. I nodded. My voice would have given me away so I decided to stay silent. Understanding that he wouldn't get any other answer from me, he teleported me to the window. I was surprised that he knew where I lived: he must be a stalker as well as an alien. Using one arm to craddle me, he opened the window and sat me down inside the window. Lifting my face to see him, our eyes locked and we stayed like that for a while. Breaking the silence he said,"Ichigo, get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow and check on you. Take it easy, if not for yourself then for me." And then, ever so gently he pressed his lips to mine and then vanished. Sighing, I whispered his name. "Kisshu."_

_ What's this feeling, this inner fire I felt? As I whispered his name I pondered if the impossible could be true, that I had fallen for Kisshu. Had I been denying my feellings since our first meeting? Whatever the answer is, tomorrow is a new day._

_Yours Truely,_

_Ichigo_

After reading the journel entry, he could see why his Koneko-chan had reacted so violently. He was shocked but he still had a grasp on his mind. Flipping through the rest of the book, he glimped at the rest of the entries: of how he had visited her the next day and then visits started to happen each day, of how he made her laugh, and how a love was born between them. Closing the book, he turned to Emiko, who was now as silent as Ichigo.

"There still things you haven't explained to us Emiko. I think you better start at the very begining, with _your _story." He stared into his future daughters eyes as he said this.

"Alright," she said," I came here to mend the disterbence in the timeline." The silence that folled was deafening.


End file.
